


Halloween for the Achievement Hunter Office

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cisswap, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally posted on my tumblr 'http://anaya-of-wolves.tumblr.com/post/101441107962/fic-halloween-for-the-achievement-hunter-office'.]</p><p>Genderswapped and monsterfied, this is just a short Halloween piece for today.  Mainly, it is a Halloween day for the AH Office and what would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween for the Achievement Hunter Office

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was something to do. To have the AH genderswapped and creature-turned for a Halloween fic. Originally, I’ve had most of these in my brain for a while now and meaning to do something with them (or not, sometimes ideas don’t always get written). Anyway, since Halloween is that week, I decided to write this up for the holiday.

The Achievement Hunter office and the surrounding offices were vacant for the evening. Mostly that was due to the time, and for the rest of the RT employees leaning either to go to their homes to rest or out to spend the night. Another reason why the rooms around and near the AH office were empty was for a certain woman who was recording Rage Quit. Her anger was legendary, but her voice and disposition was also another reason.

A loud wail of anger echoed and shook the walls of the room, though this wasn’t a knell of death for an unlucky soul. This was a scream of rage at a something that wasn’t real. This was a gamer who had just lost for the umpteenth time.

"FUCK!" Michelle screamed out, hair pitching out to fan a bit around her head as her red eyes stared at the ‘Game Over’ screen she had gotten once again. The semi-corporal (at the time) being then threw down the controller with another wail that shook the walls. Thankfully, the mic. had been suited for this, and no glass was present in the office to bust.

The wail soon began dying down, and a grumble was left in its wake. The woman was between some transparence, though regaining back some of her fleshiness to reach down for the controller and to pick it back up. As she had down so, she sensed something or someone approaching her and glanced over her shoulder to see who it was.

A touch brushed against her shoulder as a voice said in a joking tone of voice, “How’s things coming along, my babe-shee?”

The banshee rolled her eyes at the ridiculous of that mangled version of what she was as she answered her nearly transparent husband back, “Holy shit, that was the lamest thing I heard you say.”

Linden shrugged a bit, wearing still the grin on his face at the fact that it had been funny to him and got her to calm down just a smidge, “Saw it on a candy wrapping. But how’s recording?”

Michelle still didn’t find it all that funny, but she knew that the smoky being was attempting to help alleviate some of the irritation from the game. He remained just behind her chair, another hand “brushing” through her hair -though it was only lightly felt since she was semi-corporal while he wasn’t. It did relaxed the one wailing one, hair lying flat on her back and eyes shifting away from blood red to a mellow dark reddish brown like normal.

"Good, I guess. Fucked it up enough times to get a video for next week, well, probably the week after that is if I can get them done in time to also work on that project Jac' has going on."

Linden hummed as he listened, still aiming to calm her down more. “That’s good, that could also leave us time to spend together?” There was another tone in that voice that made Michelle look over, giving him a pointed look, before it faded into a playful one as well.

"Tomorrow’s Friday and Halloween, how about then?" It was a bit cliché and cheesy, but still could be romantic for them -which had been what Michelle had been aiming for-. The smoky figure hummed in thought before nodding and leaning down a bit to press what would have been a kiss to her head. The smoke just left a feeling like she had been against her hair which soothed her banshee spirit.

Tomorrow was the holiday for half the population of the world, and for a majority of Rooster Teeth. It was a time to be free and celebrate and to play games.  
—

The morning of October 31 came as much as other mornings came, with the most of team let’s build entering the Achievement Hunter office to get to theirs. It wasn’t like they were unusual early, even on this day, but most other AH members came in later or had something to do. On Halloween, sometimes it was expected more because this was a day for all those not of human to spend a little extra time to themselves.

However, there were still videos to be edited and stuff needing to be worked on. Cue the two humans of the Achievement Hunter office to start on that first thing in the morning.

Mattie and Jeremia didn’t mind or found it odd to be the only humans of the group. Because, well, they were working at a company that they had been graciously offered to work at and took. They also didn’t find it weird to be the only humans in the office and stuff working a bit more even on a holiday. But this was also their first Halloween at the Rooster Teeth office and didn’t know what to expect.

"Do you think they’ll show up?" Mattie asked as she began turning her computer on and leaning back in her chair, glancing over to the only other occupant in the room, who gave her a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders back as she was getting her computer on as well.

"Who knows. They did tell us that they were, but then again, that was Georgina who did and well-"

"Nah, she wouldn’t fuck with you two that much on your first Halloween."

Both women looked over to see the other member of team let’s build come in. The drakaina walked in with a bit of a bounce in her steps and wings a bit more out than usual. It seems like the humanoid half-dragon was enjoying this day like everyone else was, if by the festive shirt she was wearing that had a medusa saying ‘trick-or-treat’ which didn’t make much sense in context for the two humans.

She took her seat and got started for the day as the other two had been, who both looked a bit ready to start asking questions which Kdeen beat them to the punch, “Alright, what else didn’t Georgina tell you two?”

"When do they usually come in today?"

"Going to be out all day?"

"One day thing?"

"After the weekend?"

Most were related to work and how much workload that they were going to have. All of those questions were valid questions as well and did deserve some kind of answer to. Of course, Kdeen did find it a bit unfair that she was stuck answering them all. Of course, the drakaina did the best that she could though she could feel the small puff of irritation boil under her skin and scales. Nothing against the two humans personally, but the half-dragon never did enough a barrage of questions that she might not have all the answers for.

Of course, most of them stopped when the dog trotted in. All three glanced over to the black shaggy dog that padded inside the room as if it was heading there for a reason. Of course it did, since it was the Community Manger.

Then the dog shifted upwards, taking on a more human state but still with the dark furred dog ears and clawed nails while greeting the other three with a cheery, “Good Morning.”

"Morning Kayla," the others greeted back, and Kdeen quickly got to work as Mattie and Jeremia were momentarily focused on the new addition to the room than the previous one. The professional disc player -the joke of the century for the entire office- seemed extra cheery today.

"Are they really going to be out the whole morning or day?" Mattie asked, a bit of an annoyed tone in her voice. In response to her inquiry, she got a shake of the grim’s head that seemed to give her some answer. The other was the loud howl that echoed in the room, one more animalistic rather than screech.

It seemed that the Achievement Hunters weren’t going to be late in the office at all this Halloween.  
—-

It was an hour or so before lunch and an hour into gaming when the jokes hadn’t stopped. Not like there usually weren’t jokes, of course there were, but for today and for most of the AH members’ heritages, they were played up a bit more. It was fun, since they got to play games and no one really could say much shit about who they were. Even on Halloween, it was played up more because why not for a holiday for all beings non-human.

It started with Georgina scratching behind her ears.

"I hope you don’t have fleas, again, ‘Gina," Jacqueline laughed, the shells woven into her hair jingling a bit with the head turning to glance over to the women seated next to her. Slit sea-blue eyes met the squinting ones of the werewolf’s.

Gavena snorted in response to the joke, laughing a bit while her white-feathered wings flapping with the laughter, “Yeah, that would be bad. Might even need to give you a flea bath with the help of Grif-“

"Alright, shut up, both of you," Georgina growled to both the mermaid and angel, find the jabs of joke funny but still not wanting them to continue. The werewolf knew that she didn’t have fleas -at least this time she knew she didn’t-, but God forbid if the other members would let her live that down. For the sake of a joke, sometimes things didn’t die down to easily.

"Come on, Georgina, just a harmless joke," Ryann began attempting to placate some of the werewolf’ annoyance with her soothing siren voice, "Must not get so testy, they are just dogging you with what could be truths." A glare was shot her way, which she greeted back with a charming smiling before going back to playing the game they were all in, and laughter erupted a bit from the others.

"At least it might not be so bad as when the butterflies swarmed Rose this morning," Michelle spoke up with a wide grin as the banshee poked fun at her dryad friend after the laughter soon began dying down. Said woman merely just pushed her hair back, the flowers blooming or closing within the dark muddy-colored locks.

"That was Kari’s fault," Rose began defending herself.

"What, blaming the fairy already? Harsh, Rose."

"Whatever, Ryann," Rose snorted before taking out said woman’s character on screen and getting a bit of screech of displeasure from the siren. The battles between the six continued on with light humor and sometimes non-human sounds being produced as well when characters died or plans failed horribly. All in all, it was a great day for them all.

But it was also Halloween, which also meant something else needed to be discussed too.

"Alright, who’s scaring people today?" Georgina asked after a lapsed of silence between them all between matches. She had a toothy grin when asking, glancing around at the others who snapped out of waiting for the match to start to glance over, grin, or answer her back.

"Only you get that weird kick to do that," Michelle began, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, it’s fun."

"Oh, of course it is," the banshee agreed, continuing back with a mischievous smirk, "that’s why I’m doing it." She then got an energetic ‘Yeah!’ from the head of the group before they entered another match in the game.

There was a pause of a few seconds before someone else spoke up, “You two better not scare me.”

With that simple mutter everyone broke out in laughter, and Ryann finally stopped laughing enough to coo, “Aww, the angel afraid of the big bad wolf and banshee?”

"Shut up, Ry’," Gavena answered her back, getting even more laughing as she ducked her head. It was a valid thing to worry about and warn the two about not doing. Michelle and Georgina had been known to scare her because it was amusing to them to do so. Halloween would be a perfect day to scare her…again.

"Alright, alright, don’t get your wings caught. We won’t scare you," Georgina told the angel, giving her the most reassuring and sincere voice that seemed to relieve the angel just a bit.

"Thank yo-"

"Much."

Gavena let out a loud huff and puffed her wings, getting a ‘Watch it!’ from the one sitting closest to her, before they began teasing each other and discussing other matters besides just scaring the most scareable. Halloween afforded them this luxury since no one could really complain about what they were saying or acting.

That and they just wouldn’t care otherwise.  
—-

It was five, and everyone was ready to leave.

Of course, they didn’t leave just yet. Not even though all their computers were shut down and bags packed. Keys were in on hand, and drinks were in another. The Achievement Hunter assortment, including the next room extension as well, was all in a circle group with drinks held up.

"To Halloween!" Georgina toasted with a grin and wolf-like ears perked high.

"To Halloween!" replies answered her back from the pseudo-family of misfits that she had come to love and enjoy being around daily with. All took swigs of their drinks and laughed after finishing that after the fact that Gavena choked up some of the drink. The semi-serious moment broke by that, but still a happy one for them all.


End file.
